familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hancock County, Georgia
Hancock County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,429. The county seat is Sparta. The county was created on December 17, 1793 and named for John Hancock.http://hancockcounty.georgia.gov/ Hancock County is included in the Milledgeville, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Before the Civil War, Hancock County's economy was based on growing cotton, and like most cotton-growing areas of the South, it had a large slave population, making up 61% of the total county population in the 1850 Census. Nevertheless, the county's representatives at the Georgia Secession Convention all voted against seceding, Race Relations In August 2015, the majority-white Hancock County Board of Elections sent deputy sheriffs to the homes of more than 180 African-Americans residing in the county seat of Sparta (making up 20% of the city's total registered voters) to inform them they would lose their voting rights unless they appeared in court to prove their residency. A total of 53 voters were initially removed the voting rolls, but a federal judge overturned the Board's actions. According to the 2010 census estimate, the racial makeup of the city was 83.70% African American, 15.20% White, 0.46% from two or more races, 0.33% Asian, and 0.13% Native American. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.70% of the population. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.4%) is water. The western portion of Hancock County, which is defined by a line running southeast from White Plains to the intersection of State Route 22 and Springfield Road, then running southwest along State Route 22, is located in the Upper Oconee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. The southern portion of the county, defined by a triangle made of State Route 22 and State Route 15, with Sparta at its apex, is located in the Lower Oconee River sub-basin of the same Altamaha River basin. The northeastern portion of Hancock County is located in the Upper Ogeechee River sub-basin of the Ogeechee River basin. Major highways * Interstate 20 * State Route 248 * State Route 15 * State Route 16 * State Route 22 * State Route 77 Adjacent counties *Taliaferro County - north *Warren County - northeast *Glascock County - east *Washington County - southeast *Baldwin County - southwest *Putnam County - west *Greene County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,076 people, 3,237 households, and 2,311 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 4,287 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 21.46% White, 77.76% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 0.38% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,237 households out of which 31.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.00% were married couples living together, 28.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.22. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 9.90% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 12.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 114.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 118.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,003, and the median income for a family was $27,232. Males had a median income of $26,062 versus $19,328 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,916. About 26.10% of families and 29.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 45.40% of those under age 18 and 25.30% of those age 65 or over. Hancock County is the poorest county in Georgia and the 55th poorest in the country according to per capita income. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 9,429 people, 3,341 households, and 2,183 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,360 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 74.1% black or African American, 24.4% white, 0.5% Asian, 0.4% American Indian, 0.1% from other races, and 0.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.5% of the population. In terms of ancestry, and 25.1% were American. Of the 3,341 households, 28.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.8% were married couples living together, 23.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 34.7% were non-families, and 31.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age was 43.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $22,283 and the median income for a family was $27,168. Males had a median income of $26,837 versus $21,223 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,925. About 26.7% of families and 26.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 37.3% of those under age 18 and 21.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Culverton *Sparta *Mayfield Notable residents *James Abercrombie, (1795–1861), born in Hancock County, later member of the United States House of Representatives from Alabama. *Horace Grant, twin brother of Harvey Grant and a former NBA basketball player who won four championships with the Chicago Bulls and Los Angeles Lakers. Grant was a graduate of Hancock Central High School. *Harvey Grant, twin brother of Horace Grant and a former NBA basketball player with the Washington Bullets, Portland Trailblazers, and Philadelphia 76ers. Grant was a graduate of Hancock Central High School. *Chip Andrews - University of Georgia and USFL Jacksonville Bulls Football Player *Biddy Mason, (August 15, 1818 – January 16, 1891), a slave, she won her freedom when she challenged the constitutionality of her slave status in California, a free state. She went on to become a landowner, humanitarian and philanthropist. A founding member of the First African Methodist Episcopal Church, 1872, Los Angeles, California.Beneath Los Angeles. Biddy Mason Verified 2011-02-03. *Hiram George Runnels, (December 15, 1796 – December 17, 1857) born in Hancock County, Ga., later Governor of Mississippi. *William Terrell, (1778 – July 4, 1855), member of Georgia House of Representatives, his house still stands in Sparta today. See also *Central Savannah River Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hancock County, Georgia *Glen Mary Plantation References External links * New Georgia Encyclopedia. Hancock County Category:Hancock County, Georgia Category:1793 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Milledgeville micropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1793